Trust Heals Pain
by kakashiisasexymothereffer
Summary: Not a great title, but an awesome fic! [Kakasaku!] Sakura is injured in a way that could change her life forever. Who can she turn to to help her in a time of need? Can she trust the ones she loves? Possible rating change in future chapters Enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1: News

I'm baaaaaaaaack! (lol) And I brought something with me! It's a new fanfic! I hope you like!

I created this from the knowledge that I already know. Please inform me of any mistakes that I have made so I can correct them for future use. Thankies:P

And with that, I give you, (drumroll and trumpets play) Trust Heals Pain.

Disclaimer: If I had owned any part of Naruto, I would own Kakashi. He is MINE! Grabs Kakashi's wrist and runs away muahaha…

Now, on with the story!

Kakashi: help…me….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: News

Sakura managed to open her eyes. She gazed up at the white ceiling, and in realizing where she was, she sighed. When her lungs filled with air, a pain struck her in her abdomen. That was the second time that she felt it.

Suddenly a liquid filled her mouth and her body shot up in the hospital bed. Leaning over the bed she discovered a white trash bin. She opened her mouth over it, allowing her mouth to empty, along with the contents of her empty stomach,

She heard rushing footsteps running towards her room. A man in a medic uniform stepped inside shocked.

"Sakura-sama! You're awake!" He fumbled with a clean towel in his hands waiting until she was finished with emptying her stomach. He walked over to the sink in her miniature room called a bathroom. She still couldn't believe that it was _that _small. He rinsed the towel and squeezed the water out of it. By that time, she was done and he gave her the towel to wipe herself off.

"What…happened?" she managed to say, still feeling nauseas.

"You were in a coma, Sakura-sama. And you have been for 3 days now." the male medic replied.

"Not…what I meant." She spoke, and in doing so, her head slowly fell against her pillow. She definitely was too weak to sit upright.

"Oh, right. My apologies." He bowed sincerely. "As I know at the moment, you were found laced to a tree, unconscious and covered in blood. I don't think I remember _who_ saved you, but I think I recall hearing that it was a previous teacher of yours…what's the name…" he poked his chin and stared at the ceiling, trying to remember the name. He had no such luck.

"Kakashi-sensei." She whispered.

"That's it! That's the name." he quieted down. "When he came here, we found many injuries on you, internal and external. We can explain those later. Right now, you should get some sleep. If you need me, there is a button directly over your hear." He pointed to a red button above her head.

She nodded weakly and gave an assuring smile. She knew that she was being cared by a great medic.

He stopped before he closed the door. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Yokimoto. But you can call me Yoki." He stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind him.

Sakura smiled and looked out her miniature window in her room. _What happened? I know everything up until the point where Orochimaru stabbed me in the arm. WAIT! That kunai! I saw a drop of some liquid on the tip of it!..._After pondering what the liquid could possibly be, she figured it out. _Poison. I should have known. If must have been a poison that made me unconscious. And because I was in a coma, I couldn't prevent any attacks they made on me. _She closed her eyes and sighed. _And I thought Sasuke cared about me. Ever since Orochimaru came to the Chuunin exams, his life has been different and he has never appreciated my help. _

Tears formed in her eyes. She felt the same pain that she felt when Sasuke left. The pain of loss. She had to open her eyes to allow the tears to escape her eyes, but when her eyes opened she felt fingers run through her long (now wavy) hair. Being as vulnerable as she was, she rolled on her left side to reveal the identity of the hand on her head. Her slightly red eyes traveled from the base of the familiar vest that she had seen for 7 years. Her eyes made their way to the masked face and all her depression left. She felt hope, and an unfamiliar feeling she hadn't felt with this person. Love and comfort.

She slid her body to the farthest side of the uncomfortable hospital bed, allowing room for her teacher to sit next to her. She patted the area left for him and tried to use her arms to sit up. She grimaced at the pain that it caused her and felt the same hands that ran through her hair help her sit upright in the bed.

After she was sitting comfortably, her teacher placed his right leg gingerly upon the bed, trying not to make much movement. His left leg followed and soon after, he was lying against the back of the bed with his arms behind his head. She looked at him with confusion.

"I bet you know why you are here." He stated.

She nodded. Her throat hurt her too much to speak and the simple gesture she gave was enough to hear an entire story.

"I will tell you, but it will be only of what information I know." He said before explaining the reason of her presence in the hospital bed.

Apparently, she was found wrapped against a tree and covered in kunai, sticking out from her body and blood in every possible place. Her eyes had been closed, and assuming the worst, she was carried to the hospital and placed in the ER. Her wounds healed rapidly (being the medic she is) and she was in a recovery room from that day forward. She had been in a coma for 3 days. _Just like Yoki said._

"I also know of the wounds that have been made inside your body, not from the kunai."

Kakashi sighed. Sakura looked at him with a worried look. _Is this where my pains in my stomach are coming from? _She wondered.

"Sakura…" He refused to look at her eyes. "…you were raped."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you have it. The first chappy. And depending on how many reviews I get, will determine whether I continue or not. And if I do, I have the second chappy already written, so keep those reviews comin'!

With lots of luv,

Missratava


	2. Chapter 2: Boredom

Well, I haven't received as many reviews as I expected, but I thought I better not let all of you who _did_ reply wait anymore…

Thanks to my reviewers! I luv you all! -hugz to all-

Here is the Chapter 2, Boredom. Hope you like! And please review! I have coooookkkiiies! Lol.

Disclaimer: Kakashi is mine. At least I wish he was…

On with the story!!! XD

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Boredom

She didn't move an inch. Her face was staring at the masked teacher that lied beside her.

"I….was…raped?" she asked herself. Unfortunately she asked out loud, which meant ther person who occupied the room with her heard her as well.

"Sakura, I know this is big news for you, but…" He sighed again. He knew that this wasn't going to be an easy task. "..you should also know the culprit."

She knew it already. She was afraid to think it, but she had to face the facts. It was the one person who would never do anything to hurt her, yet was the only person who did not love her back.

"Sasuke-kun." She whispered. Kakashi looked at her surprised. _How did she know that? She was unconscious, wasn't she? _He thought.

She looked down and closed her eyes. "I remember when Orochimaru stabbed my arm. It had to have been poison because it numbed my body and my brain so I could not defend myself." She told her teacher. "However, since being a medic, I tolerated the pain and the poison didn't take effect until later." She sighed and tears started forming in her eyes again. "I saw almost everything, Kakashi-sensei. I saw what Sasuke-kun did to me, and what Orochimaru did as well. It was horrible."

There was a pause. _It must be so hard to see a friend do that to her._

"Sakura, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Kakashi said to her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He wanted to make sure that just because of an incident like this, doesn't change the trust she had in her other friends.

"But I want to talk about it. If I don't, it will just boil inside me until I can't take it anymore and I just explode."

"I guess you're right. We wouldn't want to have Sakura guts everywhere." She giggled at this. _Thank goodness. At least she can still laugh._

"Then the whole village would be covered in my pink hair." She laughed. He had to chuckle at this too. Who could imagine Konoha covered in pink? _That_ would be a nightmare.

A small pause occurred after she stopped laughing.

"Well, I should get going." Kakashi sat at the edge of the bed and stretched his legs out. "I have to turn in a mission report to Lady Hokage by nightfall." He stood up from the bed, but a hand wrapped around his wrist stopped him.

"Kaka-sensei, please don't leave." She said weakly. He turned around to glance at her, but when their eyes met, she instantly blushed and turned her head away to hide her red cheeks. "I don't feel safe without someone being here with me."

"Well, I can have Yoki come back and watch over you if you want." He suggested.

"He is annoying." She pouted. "Please, Kakashi. Can you stay here with me for a little while more?"

His mind froze. _She didn't call me sensei. _"Well, I guess I don't have to be on time for the report. I have to hold my reputation anyways." He smiled and she giggled again.

He lied back down next to her and closed his eyes. After staying up night after night, worried, his energy level decrease severely and he needed sleep. He felt eyes staring at him.

"Kakashi-sensei? I'm bored." She stated simply. "And my abdomen feels like it is on fire."

"Get used to the pain Sakura. It will remain there for a couple more days." He heard her sigh. "But, that doesn't mean that we have to be bored in the meantime. What do you want to do?"

"Hmmm. I don't know." She thought. "There isn't much I really can do being cooped up in here all the time."

"Now you understand why I hate the hospital." He told her. "It gets monotonous and every time I come here, I end up sneaking out in the next 24 hours anyway."

_This is strange._ Sakura thought. _He is actually talking about himself to me. He never does that to anyone! _

_**SCORE! **_Inner Sakura yelled.

"What about playing a game or something?" she suggested.

"Ok. What game do you want to play?" he asked. _Please don't say truth or Dare. Please don't say Truth or Dare._ He repeated in his mind and crossed his fingers.

"Truth or Dare." She smiled. He sighed. _This is going to take a while_. He thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi again! Do you see the little button to review? Yeah? Press it. XD Thankies!

xoxo,

MissRatava


End file.
